Prophet vs. The Predator
See my previous fight Prophet vs. The Predator is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Two inhuman warriors clash from the shadows! Which silent killing machine will strike first? Interlude Wiz: From the invention of ninjutsu to the first assassination, the art of the silent kill has changed the face of combat for centuries. Boomstick: But some of the deadliest killers around aren't even human... at least not totally. Wiz: Prophet, master of the Nanosuit. Boomstick: And the Predator, the invisible alien hunter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Prophet Wiz: Millions of years ago, a world-conquering alien race known as the Ceph set their sights on Earth. A small but powerful invasion force was sent, only to accidentally fall dormant for many millennia. Boomstick: I’m pretty sure that’s how my ex-wife first came to America. Anyway, in the near future, human activity woke them from their multi-million-year power nap, and they assaulted humanity in full force, hoping to get their world-conquering plans back on track. Wiz: But in mankind’s darkest hour, one soldier found the will and the power to not only fight the Ceph, but best them in every way. Boomstick: They called him… Prophet. Wiz: A seasoned veteran of Operation Desert Storm and Operation Enduring Freedom during the War on Terror, Major Laurence Barnes more than earned a reputation as the best of the best. Then, one tragic day, a CIA-backed drug raid went horribly wrong when innocent civilians were killed in the crossfire. Boomstick: Naturally pissed off that good people died on his watch, Barnes ended up taking his anger out on his commanding officers, his other superiors, and just about anyone else who pissed him off. And the lucky ones ended up in the hospital! Wiz: Now locked away in a maximum-security prison, it seemed like Barnes was doomed to rot away in jail forever… until a saving grace appeared in the form of Jacob Hargreave, founder of CryNet Systems. Boomstick: In exchange for his freedom, Barnes would do Hargreave one hell of a favor. He'd become the leader of a brand-new, top-secret squad of super-soldiers codenamed Raptor Team, and test-drive the U.S. Army’s newest and greatest secret weapon: the Nanosuit. Their first mission? Trying not to get eaten alive by the Ceph. No pressure. Wiz: To fight back against this unstoppable force, Prophet discovered that he could absorb Ceph DNA into his Nanosuit, turning their own incredible power against them. However, this came at a great cost. Boomstick: Plus, after coming down with a serious case of Alien Bioweapon-itis, he was forced to replace his infected human flesh completely by passing his Nanosuit on to a dying U.S. soldier called Alcatraz. Wiz: Miraculously, Barnes’s consciousness survived within the Nanosuit as it assimilated Alcatraz’s corpse. In that moment, Alcatraz was no more, and Prophet was reborn as a part-human, part-Ceph cyborg with the mind of what once was human. As time went on, he became less man, and more machine; less human, and more Ceph; less Laurence Barnes, and more Prophet. Boomstick: But I think it was worth becoming a nigh-unstoppable killing machine. Wiz: The Nanosuit 2.0 is the single most advanced piece of technology ever created by man, being a combination of human and Ceph technology. Composed entirely of nanomachines, the suit forms a symbiotic bond with Prophet, constantly regenerating and enhancing his body from the inside out. In addition, the Nanosuit itself can carry a variety of modules to enhance the suit’s performance, from increased cloak time to a massive boost in striking power. Boomstick: Its long list of features include such essentials as radar, a cloaking device, and an Armor Mode that provides, well... more armor. Wiz: His Nanovision provides complete acuity all across the spectrum, ranging from infrared to night vision, while the Tactical Visor and radar detect the location of hostiles and points of interest. The Visor can even tell whether an enemy has spotted Prophet! Boomstick: Power Mode activates only when he needs it, for even greater strength and speed. Honestly though, I doubt he can get any stronger than he already is, mainly because his suit has artificial muscles up the ass!! Seriously, just look at this thing! Wiz: The Nanosuit is mostly comprised of CryFibril, an absurdly-named artificial muscle developed by CryNet Systems. Today, the strongest artificial muscles in the world are as much as one thousand times stronger than human muscle. Boomstick: But there’s way more to this cutting-edge super-soldier than some fancy robot muscles. No matter the mission, Prophet always makes a point of having the right tools for the job. Wiz: Nearly everything in Prophet’s arsenal can be further enhanced and customized on the fly with various attachments such as scopes, silencers and barrel-mounted grenade launchers, ensuring that Prophet and his gear are always ready for anything. His most commonly-used weapons consist of a variety of pistols, submachine guns, assault rifles, shotguns and sniper rifles. Boomstick: Pretty standard stuff. But his more exciting weapons include grenade launchers, a gauss rifle, an electric pellet gun that cares nothing for EMP protection, a microwave gun, and even a bow! ...wait, what? Prophet: A bow? Psycho: Yeah. Makes you an invisible, silent killing machine. Wiz: The Predator Bow is an ideal weapon for silent kills from great distances. Its carbon-tipped arrows have enough kinetic energy to kill a rhino, and has no effect on the Nanosuit’s cloak. Boomstick: It’s also got a variety of other arrow types, like high explosive, electric shock and frag grenade. The Predator Bow is more than just an awesome weapon; it’s an awesome weapon with options. It can pin enemies to walls, electrocute assholes in water, or just decorate the room with some poor fool’s guts. (Prophet destroys a group of enemies with a Super Thermite arrow) I think I’m in love. Psycho: You like it now? Prophet: I’m coming around. Wiz: In addition, Prophet is the only human capable of wielding Ceph weaponry, and can even hack into any human or Ceph technology in a matter of moments. He can carry 2-3 weapons, 5 grenades, 3 explosives, his Predator Bow, and a Ceph weapon all at once. Boomstick: He's gotta have the deepest pockets I’ve ever seen! Wiz: And to top it all off, the nanomachines in his suit are capable of taking any conceivable form, human or otherwise. Boomstick: The Ceph never stood a chance. Granted, it took a couple of decades of watching his friends die left and right, and he almost became a Ceph himself a few times, but eventually he showed those brain-eating martians who’s boss. He’s faster than the human eye can track, tough enough to survive falling from orbit, and strong enough to bench press a tank, or kick cars around like soccer balls! Wiz: What's more, while the Nanosuit 2.0 was still in testing, it survived 3 out of 5 strikes by a 20-kiloton warhead. This means that, theoretically, Prophet has a 60% chance of surviving a point-blank nuclear blast. Boomstick: That’s better than 59%, if you ask me. Wiz: Yet for all his incredible technology and power, Prophet is far from invincible. He relies on ballistic weapons as much as any other soldier, his resistance to EMPs has limits, and using the suit’s modes extensively can quickly drain his power. If he uses too much at a time, Barnes will be left defenseless until his suit recharges. Boomstick: But none of that has ever stopped this part-man, part-machine, all-badass super-soldier from saving humanity time and time again… and looking awesome while doing it. Prophet: They call me… Prophet. The Predator Wiz: The vast expanse of outer space is home to a variety of bizzare life forms, from the nightmarish Xenomorphs to-- Boomstick: --to friggin' Space Jockeys! No joke, that’s really a thing. Wiz: But few beings are feared across the universe like the Yautja, known to humanity as Predators. Boomstick: The Predators live for nothing but killing… literally! Their whole lives revolve around hunting and killing just for street cred. Wiz: Thousands of years ago, prehistoric mankind’s first ever encounter with these creatures led the two species to strike a deal: the Predators would pass their knowledge on to the primitive humans… Boomstick: ...including pyramid building instructions... Wiz: ...in exchange for the occasional human sacrifice. Boomstick: Oh. Damn. Well, it still must’ve been worth it, right? Wiz: Maybe… until the Predators “accidentally” wiped out an entire civilization. On that day, the Predators broke all ties with humanity and left Earth, never to be seen again for millennia… until one day, when a lone Predator landed in the jungles of Vietnam, while a certain ragtag team of American mercenaries just so happened to be there too. Boomstick: Talk about the wrong place at the wrong time. Wiz: Despite their natural talent for murder and violence, the Yautja actually have a very strong sense of honor, and will not attack any prey that doesn’t have any means of protecting itself. Boomstick: Predators love a challenge. And by “challenge”, I mean giving their prey a very slim chance of survival. Like any good hunter, the Predator is a master of stealth and silent kills, thanks to its sweet cloaking device and infrared vision. Wiz: Predators do not naturally see visible light like humans do. Rather, their vision is primarily in the infrared range, allowing them to spot their prey via their body heat, even in pitch-black. However, they do need their Bio-Masks to further enhance their natural infrared vision, as well as see in other spectrums, from visible light to electromagnetic vision. Boomstick: They’ve also got some sweet body armor that includes a heat mesh to keep predators warm. Trust me, they just hate the cold. Wiz: Probably because half of their home planet is made up of scorching deserts, while the other half is sweltering tropical jungles. Boomstick: No wonder these guys are so good at hunting - their home planet is perfect for it. Speaking of hunting, the Predator has plenty of tools for just that, from netguns to bladed sticks to wrist blades that can chop a man clean in half! ''' '''But when it’s time to get serious, it’ll whip out such elegant killing machines as homing discs, landmines and even a plasma gun! Wiz: Why on earth would anyone use a plasma gun for stealth kills? That’s like hunting deer with a rocket launcher! Boomstick: Hey, you’ve gone rocket hunting too? Wiz: What?? Boomstick: I remember when I was little, my grandpappy Boomstick and I would go hunting with our RPGs all the time. Ah, the memories… Wiz: *groan* Boomstick: On top of that, Predators are kind of sore losers. If one is getting its ass kicked, it can go out with a bang by setting off a self-destruct device with the power of a small nuke! Wiz: Aside from the Predator’s questionable use of its weaponry, its outstanding achievements include surviving a lightning strike - that’s 1,000,000,000 volts, by the way - tanking a barrage of shotgun blasts, surviving a multi-story fall, slicing through tanks… Boomstick: ...and killing aliens every frickin’ day. Lots and lots of face-eating aliens. Wiz: Especially Xenomorphs, which are powerful enough to effortlessly tear through solid steel. In fact, the Yautja regularly raise Xenomorphs in captivity like livestock. All young Predators must endure an initiation ritual in which they release a Xenomorph on a random planet, just so they can hunt it down and kill it. Boomstick: That’s one hell of a final exam to pass! You’ve got to have some serious fighting spirit to do something like that for a living. Wiz: Despite all this, even Predators aren’t unstoppable. Their body armor usually acts more as a status symbol than actual battle armor, offering only light protection against knives and bullets. The cloaking device is also far from perfect, and on rare occasions can be seen by the naked eye. Boomstick: But despite its limitations, the Predator is the last creature you want trailing you. By the time you see it coming, it’ll be too late. Arnold: (sees the Predator remove its mask) ...one ugly motherfucker… (The Predator roars, ready for battle) Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR AN INVISIBLE DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE oh wait. Then we can’t see them fight. Shit. Fight C.E.L.L. Armory Location: CLASSIFIED A fortified C.E.L.L. facility rests in the heart of a humid jungle. A lone C.E.L.L. soldier can be seen patrolling the outside perimeter. Meanwhile, someone is watching the soldier from the trees, tracking his movements with infrared vision. As the figure de-cloaks, it is revealed to be Prophet. He silently draws his Predator Bow, aiming an arrow straight at the grunt’s head. Just before he fires, however, something impales the soldier from behind, and he crumples to the ground. The Predator de-cloaks behind the dead C.E.L.L. trooper, pulling his wristblades completely from the dead soldier’s body and standing triumphantly over his latest victim. He reaches for the corpse’s head, ready to claim another trophy… ...when Prophet suddenly emerges from the trees, his SCAR rifle at the ready. The Predator turns to face his new foe, snarling menacingly. FIGHT! The Predator deftly evades a barrage of bullets, returning fire with his Plasmacaster, and Prophet gives chase deeper into the bushes. The yellow flashes of gunfire and blue flashes of plasma fire can be seen and heard from miles away. One well-aimed plasma shot throws Prophet into a tree, and by the time he gets back up, the Predator has cloaked and disappeared into the undergrowth. While he is searching for his opponent, the Predator de-cloaks behind him, slashing his rifle in half and throwing him to the ground again. Prophet quickly recovers and fires his Hammer II pistol, forcing the Predator to retreat again. Prophet ventures deeper into the jungle to look for him. The Predator jumps from tree to tree, searching for Prophet. Finally, he spots the nanosuit soldier, this time carrying his Predator bow. The Predator prepares to deliver a killing blow, training his targeting laser on the back of Prophet’s head. Suddenly, Prophet whirls around and fires a Super Thermite arrow inches away from the Predator's head, who leaps from the tree just before the arrow explodes. Before he can counterattack, however, Prophet fires another arrow at his Plasmacaster, severing the weapon completely. As Prophet cloaks and retreats towards the C.E.L.L. facility, the Predator removes what’s left of the weapon from his shoulder. Prophet de-cloaks inside the outer walls of the C.E.L.L. armory. The ground is littered with the bodies and weapons of dead C.E.L.L. soldiers, all of whom had been picked off one by one just hours ago by the Predator. Prophet surveys the weapons on the ground, a plan already forming in his mind… The Predator reaches the armory, searching for Prophet once again. He hears the click of a weapon behind him, and turns to see Prophet fire a JAW rocket launcher at him. The Predator narrowly dodges the rocket, which blows a massive hole in the wall behind him. Prophet throws the empty launcher at the Predator, who slices it in half, but Prophet charges and punches the Predator hard enough to stagger him. The two fighters get each other in an armlock, and Prophet seems to be gaining the upper hand. The Predator headbutts Prophet, attaches a mine to his chest, kicks him into the wall, and fires a net at him, all in one fluid motion. The mine explodes less than a second later. The Predator begins to walk away, but discovers that Prophet survived by activating Armor Mode. Breaking free of the wall, Prophet advances on the Predator, who throws three Smart Discs and a Shuriken at him. Prophet punches each Smart Discs away before catching the Shuriken and throwing it back at the Predator. The Shuriken grazes his body armor before burying itself in the wall behind him. Even as he is dodging his own Shuriken, the Predator draws his Plasma Pistol and fires a volley of plasma rounds. Prophet’s Armor Mode blocks all of the shots, but runs out of power after the last shot. Continuing forward anyway, he slides under more plasma blasts and tackles the Predator, knocking the Plasma Pistol away. The Predator takes out his Glaive and attacks, but Prophet dodges his precise swings before grabbing and shattering his Glaive. Prophet punches the Predator’s face and chest repeatedly, but most of his punches are blocked. Catching his last punch, the Predator grabs Prophet by the throat and lifts him in the air. The Predator prepares to impale him with his wristblades, but Prophet sticks a R.E.X. Charge to his face, activates Armor Mode, and detonates the charge. The Predator drops him, clutching his blackened mask, before lunging forward blindly. The Predator’s left wristblades become lodged in the wall behind Prophet, who then breaks them with one punch, and punches him through the hole in the wall, leaving a fist-sized dent in his body armor. Swiftly recovering, the Predator quickly cloaks to escape, but Prophet fires his K-Volt at him. Several pellets stick to the Predator’s body armor, shorting out his cloaking device and briefly disrupting his infrared vision. Ripping the pellets off, the Predator looks around for Prophet, who isn’t appearing on his infrared vision. Prophet de-cloaks behind him, Predator Bow at the ready, and just as the Predator turns around, Prophet fires. The Carbon-Tip arrow punctures the Predator’s Bio-Mask at an angle, narrowly missing his head, and the force of the blow sends him into the river below. Prophet jumps down after him, but the Predator leaps out of the water and knocks him down. Prophet’s arrow can be seen sticking out of the Bio-Mask. Prophet watches as the Predator slowly removes his mask and tosses it aside. A shallow cut can be seen below his eye, where the arrow punctured his helmet. Prophet takes out his combat knife, and the Predator readies his remaining wristblades. With an enraged roar, the Predator charges. After a brief clash of blades, the Predator has Prophet pinned. Prophet catches his wristblades, struggling to hold them back as the Predator tries to stab him in the face. Throwing the Predator off him, Prophet grabs him by the throat and drives his knife between his eyes, killing him instantly. Staggering to his feet, Prophet hears the beeping of the Predator’s self-destruct device. Running through the jungle at blinding speeds, Prophet jumps off a cliff just as the device explodes, tumbling into a ravine below. Having survived both the explosion and the fall using Armor Mode, Prophet climbs to his feet, surveying the carnage left in the explosion’s wake. K.O.! As Prophet cloaks and walks away, the Predator’s smoldering Bio-Mask can be seen in the wreckage, still punctured by the arrow from earlier. Outcome Boomstick: Hasta la vista, baby! Wiz: The Predator may have had much more experience in silent assassination, but Prophet had the advantage in almost everything else. Boomstick: Especially when it comes to that Nanosuit. Not only could it take all the Predator’s punishment and still keep on coming, but could even overpower the alien hunter with ease! Wiz: Prophet has an insane reaction time of 0.08 milliseconds - no, I didn’t stutter - which is over 3,000 times faster than a normal man. What’s more, his cloak does more than just make him invisible. It also camouflages him from all means of detection - thermal, radar, even his own Nanovision - making the Predator’s infrared vision useless. And while the Predator is an expert in blending into his surroundings, Prophet's Nanovision had no problem keeping track of him. Boomstick: Prophet's huge arsenal topped anything the Predator could dish out, especially the Predator Bow. I mean, that thing has arrows strong enough to kill charging rhinos! Wiz: Overall, Prophet’s superior technology, weaponry and survivability outmatched everything thrown at him. It was only a matter of time before the Predator’s options ran out. Boomstick: The Predator never saw it coming. It was all over in a nanosecond. Wiz: The winner is Prophet. Next Time RUBY ROSE VS COLE Advantages and Disadvantages PROPHET ''' +Stronger, faster and tougher +Superior technology and weaponry +Better armor +Nanovision nullified stealth +Consistently defeats the Ceph, who are alien warriors like the Predator -Less combat experience '''PREDATOR +1,000-year lifespan means more combat experience, especially in silent kills +Greater survival skills +Matched Prophet's strength with sheer size -Often reliant on stealth -Sometimes defeated by humans -Infrared vision useless against Stealth Mode Sources * http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/Prophet * http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/CryNet_Nanosuit_2 * http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/Nanosuit * http://mashable.com/2014/01/12/robotic-muscle/#LmvB3Eb5OSq2 * http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Crysis_3 * http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Crysis_2 * http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Crysis * http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons * http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Yautja_(Predator) * http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Yautja_Prime * http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Predator * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0100403/synopsis?ref_=tt_stry_pl * http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Film/Predator2 * http://environment.nationalgeographic.com/environment/natural-disasters/lightning-profile/ * http://www.huntersfriend.com/archery-help/target-and-hunting-bow-sizing-adjustment-guide.html Other TN's Prophet vs. The Predator.png al.PNG|TN by MP999 DEATH BATTLE! Prophet VS Predator.png|TN by Xbox God Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:Became a DBX